The Center for AIDS Research is a multidisciplinary effort directed to the study of AIDS. primary component of this center is focus on basic research into HIV replication and pathogenesis. In order to facilitate these studies, and provide a basis for interaction between different research faculty at UAB, we propose to establish a facility for the expression and purification of recombinant HIV or related proteins. The intent of the Core facility is to provide the following: 1. Maintain an inventory of prokaryotic and eukaryotic vectors and hosts which can be utilized for expression of recombinant proteins. 2. Utilize the expertise of the UAB faculty to select the appropriate expression vector system and provide trained personnel which will assist in the plasmid constructions and manipulations required for the expression of recombinant proteins. 3. Establish protocols for the purification of recombinant proteins. Several new and novel expression systems will be developed and utilized which rely on the secretion of recombinant proteins. 4. Establish a repository for plasmids containing HIV genes as well as recombinant HIV proteins which can be used by CFAR investigators. The goal of the CFAR Protein Expression Core then, is to provide the opportunity for the individual investigator to perform structure-function studies on HIV or related proteins. The cFAR Protein expression Core Facility will be co-ordinated with the DNA Sequence Core Facility and the Macromolecular Structure Group at UAB to integrate several contemporary areas of molecular biology in the study of AIDS.